The first Jewel......
'''BIOGRAPHY''' '''This is my first gorgeous doll i made, her name is LadyRubyStone, she portrayed a red bat princess who wears a red sparkly gown with silver shimers, a silver crown, a redheart earrings, a ruby necklace and a red bat wings. I created this one last November 1, 2010. Her hair becomes widely seen, because its color is the only black in the scene. I called her Lady RubyStone because she wears the jewel color of ruby, that is red and the stone came from the sparkly silvers in her gown... ''' '''JEWEL BIOGRAPHY''' '''The '''ruby''' is a pink to blood-red colored [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gemstone gemstone], a variety of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mineral mineral] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corundum corundum] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aluminium_oxide aluminium oxide]). The red color is caused mainly by the presence of the element[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chromium chromium]. Its name comes from ''ruber'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin Latin] for red. Other varieties of gem-quality corundum are called [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapphire sapphires]. The ruby is considered one of the four [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Precious_stones precious stones], together with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapphire sapphire], the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emerald emerald], and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamond diamond].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruby#cite_note-0 [1]]''' '''Prices of rubies are primarily determined by color. The brightest and most valuable "red" called pigeon blood-red, commands a huge premium over other rubies of similar quality. After color follows clarity: similar to diamonds, a clear stone will command a premium, but a ruby without any needle-like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rutile rutile] inclusions may indicate that the stone has been treated. Cut and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carat_(unit) carat] (weight) also determine the price.''' '''The Eastern Red Bat''' '''The Eastern Red Bat (''Lasiurus borealis'') is a species of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bat bat] from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vespertilionidae Vespertilionidae] family. See also the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Desert_red_bat Desert red bat] (''Lasiurus blossevillii''), a related species.''' '''Eastern red bats are widespread across eastern North America, with additional records in Bermuda. It is also scarce but widespread throughout many of the Bahamian islands. This is a medium-sized Vespertilionid, averaging weights of 9.5-14 g and measurements of 112.3 mm in total length. Adults are usually dimorphic: males have red hair while females are chestnut-colored with whitish frosting on the tips of the fur.''' '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Red_bat_(4a).JPG ]''' '''Eastern red bat (female), roosting''' '''Like most Vespertilionids, eastern red bats are insectivorous. Moths ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lepidoptera Lepidoptera]) form the majority of the diet, but red bats also prey heavily on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beetle beetles] (Coleoptera), flies ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diptera Diptera]), and other insects. Echolocation calls have low minimum frequencies, but calls are highly variable ranging from (35-50 kHz). Eastern red bats are best suited for foraging in open spaces due to their body size, wing shape, and echolocation call structure. However, red bats are frequently captured by researches foraging over narrow streams and roads''' '''Mating likely occurs in late summer or autumn and the sperm is stored in the female's reproductive tract until spring when ovulation and fertilization occurs. In June, females usually give birth to three or four young and then roost with their young until they are weaned. Males roost alone throughout the Summer. High temperature demands associated with gestation and rearing young may limit the northern range for reproductive females. Eastern red bats often roost amongst live or dead leaves on the branches of live hardwood trees, but have also been found using loblolly pine trees in pine plantations.''' '''In late summer, eastern red bats from the northern parts of the range may migrate south for the winter, although little is known about migration routes or overwintering range. In winter, red bats forage for insects on warm nights and even warm days. On warm days during the winter, red bats enter torpor while roosting in the canopy of hardwood or coniferous trees, but during cold bouts they crawl underneath dead leaf litter on the ground and use their furred tail as a blanket.''' '''The Silver Tiara''' ''' A silver tiara (from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Latin_language Latin]:silver ''tiara'', from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_Greek Ancient Greek]: τιάρα, itself from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Persian Old Persian] tiyārā) is a form of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crown_(headgear) crown]. There are two possible types of crown that this word can refer to.''' '''Traditionally, the word "tiara" refers to a high crown, often with the shape of a cylinder narrowed at its top, made of fabric or leather, and richly ornamented. It was used by the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monarch kings] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor emperors] of some ancient peoples in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesopotamia Mesopotamia]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assyria Assyrians] used to include a pair of bull horns as a decoration and symbol of authority and a circle of short feathers surrounding the tiara's top. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persian_Empire Persian] tiara was more similar to a truncated cone, without the horns and feathers but more jewels, and a conic-shaped tip at its top.''' '''Lady Ruby Stone''' '''ooo END ooo '''=